


Hot Summer Days

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1964, Bittersweet Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's good I promise, M/M, McHarrison - Freeform, This is actually kinda sad wow, please read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: George and Paul reminisce about the past in their boxers.





	Hot Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> there's not enough McHarrison yo... that's why i wrote this... i'm going to bed...

The Beatles are in Miami and it’s too hot for George to do anything. His shirt was off as he rolled to the edge of the bed to take a sip of the sweet tea waiting for him on the drawer. His skin was glistening and the nape of his neck was damp as he lifted the ice cold glass of sweet tea to his mouth. This was his first summer in America and he wasn't sure if she could stand the sweltering heat of it anymore. He took another sip of his drink and layed back down into his soft hotel bed. He closed his eyes as he felt the cool air from the air conditioning fill the room ever so slowly. He heard a knock on his door. He groaned.

“The sign says ‘Do Not Disturb’ for a reason!”

“George, just open up!” George sighed and slowly slumped to the carpet. “You slumping to the carpet won’t open the door, you div!”

“In a minute!” George pushed himself from the ground and scuffed his feet across the carpeted floor. He opens the door with one swoop and there stood Paul with a drink of his own, his buttoned shirt he wore earlier today was unbuttoned completely and showed his pale stomach.

“About time!” Paul pushed his way past George and sat on his bed. “How come you have air conditioning?”

“And you don’t?”

“Mines broke.” Paul sipped his drink. “Have you been tanning?”

“I was outside the same amount of times that you were outside. I can’t control my skin from tanning.” George shut the door behind him. “You should try it sometime.” He slumped next to Paul and got his drink off the drawer.

“I don’t tan. I burn. You know that Geo.”

“Oh I know!” George chuckled. “Remember when we were in California and you fell asleep on the pool chair? Your back was beet red!”

“I’m still nursing from it.” Paul shook his shirt off with one hand and showed George his back. George lightly traced the little freckles on Paul’s back.

“It seems to be getting better.”

“I doubt it.” Paul sipped his drink.

“What’s that?” George pointed to the drink.

“Lemonade.”

“It’s not fizzy.”

“In America, lemonde is like a juice more than a fizzy drink. Like it’s from an actual lemon. You wanna know what they call lemonade here?”

“What?”

“Sprite.”

“ _Sprite?_ ”

“It’s good, you should try it.”

Eventually the two have finished their drinks and removed most of their clothing. They were both in their boxers laying on the bed and resting. At this point it was too hot to talk, but Paul couldn’t help not talking.

“Can this thing go any higher?”

“It’s on it’s highest level.”

“I’m bored.”

“Go to the others then.”

“They’re all out getting lunch.”

They both layed there in silence and for once it got a bit colder. Paul turned his head to the left to see George. His eyes were closed but he wasn’t sleeping. If he was, George would’ve been drooling by now. He turned his head back to where it was.

“I miss home.”

“Me too.”

Paul smiled at a memory that popped in his mind. “Remember when we hitchhiked for the first time and we ran out of money?”

“I told you that can of cherries wasn’t worth it.” George said, eyes still closed.

“I ended up sharing it with you anyway.”

“And it would've been nice if we were in a bed and breakfast but no, the beach it was!”

“Now that was your idea, I would’ve been fine with sleeping under a bridge.”

“Oh whatever.”

There was a silence again.

“Hey Geo, ya still ticklish?”

George’s eyes shot open. “N-no.”

“My hands tell me you still are…” Paul raised his hands

“No. Don’t. It’s so hot Paul!”

“It’s been so long!” Paul instantly targeted the armpits and George instantly clenched his arms shut. Paul moved to the neck, George’s weakness. He tickled there and George groned and used both of his hands to stop Paul from tickling any further. Paul saw this as an opportunity so he dove his hands to the exposed parts of George’s sides. That’s when George caved in. George tried to tell Paul to stop but he couldn't, his voice was filled with laughter and giggles. He began to kick and use his hands to tickle Paul and before you knew it, too early twenty-somethings in their boxers were tangled up in a sweaty, laughable ball. Paul ended up pinning George down by straddling him and holding his arms over his head. They were both sweaty and out of breath.

“Give us a kiss.”

“Sod off McCartney.” George pushed him off and Paul slumped next to him. They both took deep breaths as their sweat ran off their faces, Once the caught their breath, it was silent, again.

“You left out an important part of that story.” George turned his head to the right to meet Paul’s eyes. “When we were on the beach…”

“I kissed you for the first time…” Paul’s eyes darted from George’s eyes to his lips then back to his eyes. George moved his head closer to Paul, he lays there frozen, from both fear and excitement. He leans in, so his forehead rests against George’s. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking.

"What happened?" George whispered.

"What do you mean?" Paul replied, voice low.

"What happened to us?" His voice wavered. George gently leans in and kisses Paul's warms lips for only a couple of seconds. They pull apart and take slow, shallow breaths. “I’m sorry.” George began to move away but Paul stopped him.

“Geo, come here.” Paul gently pulls George back into his space. He kissed him. It was slow and soft, his hand rested below George’s ear, Paul’s thumb caressed his cheek as they continued. George ran his fingers down Paul’s spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them. His eyes began to tear up behind his closed eyes. He could feel the beating of Paul’s heart against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya like it? :)


End file.
